Cause I Love You
by Ovieee
Summary: [CHAP END UP!] Sehun dan Jongin itu bersahabat. Sehun mencintai Jongin. Namun apa daya jika Jongin dijodohkan dengan seorang CEO muda. Dan parahnya setelah menikah, tubuh Jongin selalu penuh memar dan itu membuat Sehun geram. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? HunKai FF Yaoi / Special Event HunKai In Luv Challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Cause I Love You**  
 **Author: LoveHyunFamily**  
 **Cast: Oh Sehun**  
 **Kim Jongin**  
 **Wu Yifan**  
 **Main pair: HunKai/Sekai; w/ KrisKai**  
 **Genre: Sad/Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance**  
 **Rated: T**  
 **Warning: Yaoi; BL; Sho-ai dan sejenisnya**  
 **Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik dari otak Kreatif Ovie**  
 **Summary: Sehun dan Jongin itu bersahabat. Sehun mencintai Jongin. Namun apa daya jika Jongin dijodohkan dengan seorang CEO muda. Dan parahnya setelah menikah, tubuh Jongin selalu penuh memar dan itu membuat Sehun geram. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?**

 **Happy Reading**

Sehun memandang pemandangan didepan sana dengan nanar. Ia tak menyangka kejadiannya akan begini dam tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Hanya bermodalkan sebuah kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam. Serta sepatu hitamnya. Membuat Sehun lebih dari kata tampan dan sempurna. Sempurna dari luar.

Dalam hatinya?

Sangat hancur.

Bagaimana tidak. Jika pujaan hatimu tengah menikah saat ini. Hati Sehun seakan tercabik-cabik melihat pujaan hatinya tengah tersenyum sangat manis pada calon suaminya. Dan senyum itu bukan untuknya. Senyum hangat Jongin-pujaan hatinya- biasanya akan ia dapat. Karena mereka bersahabat dari sekolah menengah. Jongin itu baik. Jongin itu ramah. Jongin itu ceria. Jongin itu perhatian. Dan karena itu Sehun tidak dapat mencegah ketertarikannya pada Jongin.

Dan. Beginikah rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Sehun menyesali dirinya yang tidak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Jongin. Andai ia lebih dulu menyatakan cinta pada Jongin. Mungkin Jongin tidak berdiri di altar sana sekarang. Karena Jongin mungkin akan lebih memilihnya dibandingkan CEO muda itu. Dan itu hanya perandaian saja. Tidak bisa digapai.

Karena sekarang Jongin milik orang lain.

Sehun menunduk dan meneteskan air matanya saat melihat Jongin didepan sana tengah dicumbu oleh suaminya.

"Jongin. Apakah kau samasekali tidak merasakan kehadiranku disini?" Sehun berujar lirih dan bergetar. "Aku mencintaimu" kemudian ia mencium gantungan bergambar beruang ditangannya. Itu pemberian Jongin. Dua minggu yang lalu.

Dua minggu yang lalu.

"Sehun!" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar lengkingan orang yang disayangnya. Sahabatnya sekaligus pujaan hatinya, Kim Jongin.

"Hai" Sapa Sehun saat Jongin sudah dihadapannya. Mereka sekarang tengah janjian disebuah taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggal masing-masing. "Bunga untuk tuan putri?" Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya dan memukul bahu Sehun pelan namun bunga Sehun tetap diambilnya, membuat yang dipukul hanya dapat terkekeh.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalanmu?" tanya Sehun setelah mereka dilanda keheningan.

"Umm... Mengasyikkan, ternyata Indonesia tak seburuk yang kubayangkan." Jongin berujar sembari mengetukkan jari-jari kecilnya pada bucket bunga dipangkuannya. "Kata ayah, daerah yang ku kunjungi itu Bali. Dan aku juga baru tahu kalau Indonesia mempunyai nama daerah yang berbeda-beda" Jongin mengatakannya dengan semangat sembari menatap Sehun.

"Aku berjalan-jalan dipantai. Dan kau tahu apa yang kulihat?" Jongin bertanya dengan pipi yang sedikit merona membuat Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Dipantai itu banyak sekali orang berbikini. Dan rata-rata semua pengunjungnya berpakaian seperti itu. Tapi tidak heran sih, kebanyakan bule disana" Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Jongin yang bercerita. Jujur, jika bisa ia memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat. Karena ditinggal Jongin selama seminggu membuat Sehun jadi uring-uringan.

"Oh ya. Aku membelikanmu ini. Disimpan baik-baik. Oke?" Jongin memberikan gantungan berbentuk beruang yang ukurannya kira-kira selebar telapak tangan anak berumur sepuluh tahun.

Sehun mengacak pelan surai Jongin. "Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama" Jongin tersenyum dan Sehun balas tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Seminggu kau di Indonesia membuatku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Sehun. Dan Jongin malah merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar.

"Kalau begitu peluk aku"

"Boleh?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kita kan bersahabat" tanpa banyak bicara, Jongin lah yang lebih dulu menarik Sehun kedekapannya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum miris dipelukan Jongin. Sahabat ya?

Namun Sehun juga membalas pelukan Jongin dengan erat.

"Oh ya Sehun" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Dan menatap Sehun dengan serius, tapi wajahnya seperti malu-malu. "Aku dijodohkan ayah"

 **DEG**

"Dengan seorang CEO. Dia sangat tampan"

 **DEG**

"Walaupun tak setampan dirimu sih" Dan diakhiri Jongin dengan gelak tawa. Meninggalkan Sehun yang merasa dirinya sekarang tengah ditarik oleh lubang hitam kasat mata. Hatinya terasa diremas dengan kuat.

"Sehun?" Merasa tidak ada pergerakan dan kata-kata dari Sehun. Jongin memanggilnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Sehun. Dan saat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin sembari menggenggam tangan Sehun. Namun ditampik Sehun dengan halus, Jongin mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Sehun?" panggil Jongin lagi. Karena Sehun kembali melamun. Tak biasanya pikirnya. "Kau ti-"

"Aku tidak apa" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Membuat Jongin mendongak. "Aku lupa jika aku banyak tugas. Kita bertemu lain kali ya" Sehun berujar dengan datar. Dan Jongin kembali menautkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya Sehun mengerjakan tugas dan lebih meninggalkannya disini.

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dengan rasa sakit hati yang besar. Mungkin setelah ini ia serangan jantung.

Saat Sehun beberapa langkah meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri dengan bucket bunga ditangannya. Sebuah audi hitam metalik singgah ditaman itu.

Dan Sehun merasakan tepukan pada bahunya. "Aku duluan ya Sehun. Jika ada apa-apa. Kau bisa menghubungiku" Sehun tak menjawab, tidak juga bergerak dari posisinya. Wajahnya seakan ditutupi garis-garis hitam saat ini, dengan poni sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Sakit langsung menyeruak dalam dadanya. Membuat Jongin menghela napas pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Saat Jongin berada diambang pintu mobil itu, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun yang masih setia berdiri disana. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu. Dan sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya demikian.

Setelah menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Jongin memilih masuk ke mobil hitam metalik itu dan meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah menitikkan air matanya. Sehun menangis dalam diam.

Ia terlambat dan sangat terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun?" Sehun tersentak diduduknya dan segera menyeka air matanya menggunakan sapu tangan yang ia bawa dari rumah tadi. Kemudian ia mendongak karena ia sudah tahu siapa yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Jongin" Sehun berusaha tersenyum untuk sahabat—cinta pertamanya- itu. "Selamat ya atas pernikahanmu" ucap Sehun lalu memeluk Jongin erat, yang dibalas Jongin tak kalah erat pada Sehun.

"Terimakasih Sehun" balas Jongin lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kenapa wajahmu sembab seperti ini eoh?"

"Ah, aku hanya terlalu bahagia saat melihatmu didepan sana. Aku jadi iri, kapan aku juga akan melakukannya" canda Sehun dengan kekehan diakhir. Namun Jongin memicingkan matanya.

"Benarkah?" Jongin terlalu tahu dirinya. Sekalipun Sehun berbohong, Jongin selalu tahu.

Sehun terdiam menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya—dengan tajam. "Haha.. Baiklah aku percaya. Aku hanya bercanda dan—hey, santai saja wajahmu bung" ucap Jongin lagi dengan memeluk Sehun. Dan tentu saja Sehun membalasnya, jangan lupakan kekehan—terpaksa- darinya.

"Makanya, cepat cari pacar dan nikahi dia" ucap Jongin lagi saat melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Secepatnya" dan kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Hai babe" seseorang yang Sehun ketahui adalah suami Jongin, datang menghampiri keduanya. Dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang dengan mudah merangkul pinggang Jongin sehingga tubuh mereka tertepel satu sama lain. Membuat mata Sehun memanas dan sedikit mengeluarkan embun—air mata-nya.

"Hai Kris. Kenalkan, dia sahabatku" Jongin memegang tangan Kris yang berada dipinggangnya dan tangan yang bebas mengarah pada Sehun.

Kris tersenyum pada Sehun dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sehunpun juga mengulurkan tangannya dan mereka berjabat tangan. "Kris" ucapnya masih dengan senyuman. Mau tak mau membuat Sehun tersenyum. "Sehun"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Sehun" ucap Kris.

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga Kris. Dan ngomong-ngomong, hati-hati dengannya. Karena sewaktu-waktu dia bisa berubah menjadi bocah lima tahun" Sehun menunjuk Jongin dengan jempolnya. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya langsung. "Nah, kubilangkan juga apa?" Sehun mencibir. Membuat Jongin geram sendiri dan segera memukuli kepala Sehun dengan brutal. Kris hanya tersenyum geli melihat interaksi keduanya yang sangat childish.

Sebagai informasi, Sehun hanya mengalihkan sakit hatinya dengan menggoda Jongin seperti itu.

"Yak! Yak! Hentikan pukulanmu itu bodoh—Awh! Yak! Sakit!" Sehun meringis disetiap pukulan Jongin dan berusaha menghindar. Para tamu yang melihat juga hanya tersenyum bahkan terkikik geli. Karena satu yang mereka tahu bahwa Jongin memiliki sifat seperti bocah.

"Rasakan! Rasakan!"

"Yak! Baik, baik aku minta maaf tuan putri"

"Minta maaf apa?!" pekik Jongin masih dengan memukuli kepala Sehun, bahkan semakin brutal saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Oke oke. Aku minta maaf Jongin."

"Minta ampun dulu baru aku berhenti"

"Yak apa-apaan—"

"Baik, aku tidak akan berhenti" Jongin mengencangkan pukulannya.

"Ampun! Ampun Jongin" Dan Jongin seketika berhenti memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada Sehun. Sehun bernafas lega sebelum Jongin berkata "Marga?"

"Huh?" Bingung Sehun menatap Jongin.

"Wu Jongin" ucapnya.

"Apa—" Pertanyaan Sehun menggantung saat ia menyadari marga yang dipakai Jongin. Wu? Siapa? Oh— "Baik, aku minta maaf Wu Jongin" Ucap Sehun mengalah. Dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi. Jongin bahkan terang-terangan menyebut marga suaminya. Melupakan rasa sakit dikepalanya akibat pukulan mematikan Jongin. Sakitnya berpindah pada relung hatinya. Membuat luka didalam.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Sekarang makanlah. Aku juga memesan minuman kesukaanmu disini" ucap Jongin dengan senyum lebar. "Khusus untukmu" ucap Jongin berbisik menunjuk minuman yang berada dimeja tak jauh dari mereka. Bubble tea.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang masih tersenyum lebar. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu cepat saat melihat senyuman bak bocah itu. Antara perasaan hangat dan sakit. Hangat karena senyum itu untuknya dan ditambah Jongin dengan sengaja memesankan Bubble tea yang 'khusuh' untuknya. Lalu sakit karena ia berpikir, apakah ia masih dapat melihat senyum itu saat Jongin sudah memiliki seorang pendamping dan pastinya akan lebih sibuk dirumah karena mengurusi sang pendamping.

"Makan dan minumlah sepuasmu. Aku harus menyapa tamu yang lain. Kutinggal tidak apa kan? Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu disini"

"Ah, iya. Sana sapa tamu yang lain. Aku juga tidak mau acara makanku diganggu olehmu" Jongin men-deathglare Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu mendorong-dorong Jongin seakan ia berkata 'aku tak apa-apa'

Setelah Jongin menjauh darinya. Sehun menatap minuman yang berjejer rapi di meja tersebut. Bahkan ia tak selera untuk meminum itu sekarang. Biasanya ia seperti orang kesetanan jika melihat bubble tea. Namun kali ini tidak, nafsu makannya menurun setelah kejadian dua minggu lalu.

Aku bahkan tidak selera makan dan kau menawarkan makan untukku Jongin? Ha, lucu sekali. Sehun berucap sarkastik untuk dirinya sendiri dan tertawa miris. Miris akan dirinya yang seperti remaja labil sedang patah hati. Padahal memang seperti itu.

Kau menyedihkan Oh Sehun.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, Sehun pergi meninggalkan gedung itu dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping.  
 **.**  
 **Cause I Love You**  
 **.**  
Terlihat siluet pemuda yang tengah menikmati Americano nya dengan tenang. Dengan pakaian casual yang sangat cocok pada tubuhnya ia duduk dengan santai seolah disitu hanya ada dia seorang. Menikmati dinginnya sore di awal musim gugur ini memang menyenangkan. Dengan suasana hening dan tenang yang nyaman, membuat beban pikirannya yang tadi di kampus seakan terbang entah kemana. Hari ini ia sangat pusing, karena entah kenapa dosen-dosennya selalu marah marah tidak jelas hari ini.

Memori-memori tahun lalu yang biasa ia habiskan dengan sahabat tercinta melintas dipikirannya. Bagaimana sahabatnya itu sangat menyukai musim gugur karena hawanya yang sejuk. Bagaimana sahabatnya itu sering berceloteh, entah berceloteh apa padahal setiap hari mereka bertemu, seakan ceritanya itu tidak pernah habis. Dan ia menyukai celotehan manis itu.

Perasaan rindu tiba-tiba saja menyeruak direlung hatinya. Jika dihitung, sebulan sudah mereka tidak bertemu. Dan sungguh, pemuda dengan kulit putih itu sangat merindukannya. Entah apa yang dilakukan sahabat tercintanya itu sekarang. Ia tak tahu.

Sehun—pemuda dengan kulit putih- tidak pernah lagi menghubungi Jongin—sahabat tercintanya- lagi. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak pernah menelepon Jongin duluan, karena Jongin lah yang sering meneleponnya duluan. Jadi, Sehun perlu memikir dua kali jika ia menghubungi Jongin. Mungkin saja kan pas ia menghubungi Jongin, lelaki itu sedang sibuk. Atau sedang melakukan sesuatu yang penting? Maka dari itu ia tak tahu kabar Jongin sekarang seperti apa.

Sehun menghela napas panjang hingga mengeluarkan uap tidak kentara. "Aku merindukanmu Jongin" lirihnya sambil menatap Americano nya yang sudah mulai mendingin.

Sudah sebulan ini juga Sehun berusaha move on dari Jongin. Dan itu cukup berhasil karena mereka jarang—tidak pernah- berkomunikasi lagi. Dan soal perkembangan Sehun diawal-awal kemarin. Ia seperti mayat hidup. Tak nafsu makan, jarang beranjak dari tempat tidur dan meliburkan diri dari kegiatan kampus. Membuat dirinya ketinggalan materi selama dua minggu. Dan selanjutnya, sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mampu melupakan perasaannya terhadap Jongin walaupun tidak sepenuhnya.

Ia menyesap Americano nya yang sempat terabaikan. Bersamaan, ponselnya berdering tanda telepon masuk. Dan saat melihat siapa nama pemanggil, Sehun hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri.

 _ **Jongin Calling**_

Sehun terdiam ditempatnya sembari terus melihat layar itu hingga mati. Sehun panik sendiri karena ia kehilangan telepon dari Jongin setelah sebulan mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi.

Namun tak lama ponsel itu kembali menyala dan menampilkan nama Jongin—lagi- disitu. Tanpa berlama-lama Sehun segera mengangkat ponselnya dan menjawab telepon dari Jongin.

"Halo?"

"S-sehun"

 **DEG**

Kenapa suara Jongin terdengar bergetar? Dan Sehun harus menepis pikiran negatifnya.

"Y-ya Jongin. Ada apa?" Jujur, Sehun gugup sekarang. Setelah sebulan tidak pernah menyapa satu sama lain, membuat mereka bagaikan orang asing yang baru mengenal.

"K-kau dimana?" tanya Jongin diseberang sana. Serak.

"Aku di café yang sering kita kunjungi dulu. Kenapa?" Sehun berujar setenang mungkin. Ia dapat mendengar dari seberang sana suara bising. Suara mobil. Apa Jongin sedang dijalan?

 **TIIN**

 _ **TIIN**_

Sehun mendengar klakson didekatnya dan ia juga mendengar klakson yang sama di tempat Jongin. Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau Jongin—

Sehun mencari kesekitar siapa tahu ada Jongin. Dan tepat dibelakangnya, sekitar sepuluh meter, ada Jongin disana!

Yaampun, jangtungnya seakan mau meledak melihat Jongin dengan pakaian yang berantakan.

Tunggu—

Kenapa berantakan?

Sehun segera berlari kearah Jongin saat dirasanya Jongin susah berjalan. Jongin yang melihat Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya dan berusaha berjalan lebih cepat kearah Sehun.

 **GREBB**

Sehun memeluk Jongin sebelum Jongin hendak terjatuh karena kakinya yang tersandung. "Hiks"

Sehun merasakan denyutan kuat pada dada kirinya setelah mendengar isakan Jongin yang terdengar pilu. "Akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu Sehun" lirihnya dibahu Sehun. Dan Sehun entah naluri atau apa, ia mengusap punggung Jongin dengan lembut. Mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Sehun, Jongin semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Kita duduk saja sekarang oke?" Sehun bertanya karena demi apapun, Jongin tidak beranjak dari tempatnya setelah sekian lama.

Jongin menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kita kerumahmu saja" bisiknya. Sehun mengerutkan kening dalam, tak biasanya Jongin mengajaknya kerumahnya.

"Ada apa?" Namun Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun hanya berusaha mengerti apa yang sedang Jongin inginkan. "Baik. Tapi kita ambil tas ku dulu disana lalu kita kerumahku oke?" Jongin mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih nek"

"Sama-sama" Nenek itu tersenyum kearah Jongin yang meminum teh buatannya. "Kau kurusan" Jongin tersedak teh nya. Lalu menatap nenek itu.

"Ah. Tidak kok nek. Hanya perasaan nenek saja karena kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi" jawab Jongin sopan.

Nenek itu mengangguk dan tak lama Sehun datang membawa handuk yang sedikit basah. Memberikannya pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun dan menyeka wajahnya yang sedikit kotor.

"Kenapa tanganmu memar?

 **GLEK**

 **TBC**

 **Oii.. Ovie kambek FF HunKai special event HunKai In Luv yaa~**

 **Cemane ni ff uh? Review okay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: 'Cause I Love You**

 **Author: LoveHyunFamily**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Other**

 **Main pair: HunKai/Sekai; w/ KrisKai**

 **Genre: Sad/Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance**

 **Rated: T/16+**

 **Warning: Yaoi; BL; Sho-ai dan sejenisnya**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik dari otak Kreatif Ovie**

 **Summary: Sehun dan Jongin itu bersahabat. Sehun mencintai Jongin. Namun apa daya jika Jongin dijodohkan dengan seorang CEO muda. Dan parahnya setelah menikah, tubuh Jongin selalu penuh memar dan itu membuat Sehun geram. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dimana disitu ada nenek dan juga sahabat tercintanya.

"Kau kurusan" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara sang nenek berujar demikian.

"Ah. Tidak kok nek. Hanya perasaan nenek saja karena kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi" Sehun juga mendengar jawaban Jongin yang tenang setelah lama terdiam. Berusaha tenang, itu menurut Sehun. Karena Sehun juga tahu bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin.

Tanpa berlama-lama Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah mereka. Setelah memberikan handuk yang agak basah itu pada Jongin. Sehun melihat memar yang ada dipergelangan Jongin. Karena Jongin melepas jacket baseball nya saat Sehun memberikan handuk tadi.

"Kenapa tanganmu memar?" Sehun melihat Jongin yang menghentikan pergerakan membersihkan wajahnya. Namun itu tak lama. Jongin kembali melanjutkan dan memperbaiki raut wajahnya yang sempat menegang.

"Aku terjatuh di kamar mandi kemarin" ucap Jongin. Sang nenek—neneknya Sehun- memperhatikan dengan lekat wajah Jongin serta pergerakannya.

"Bibirmu berdarah. Kau tak apa Jonginie?" Nenek berujar lembut dengan satu jarinya menuju ujung bibir Jongin. Dan apa yang harus Jongin jawab selain ringisan? Membuat Sehun memicingkan matanya pada Jongin. Ia merasa ada yang janggal pada diri Jongin.

"Aku tidak apa nek. Ini kemarin hanya bekas kegigit. Entah kenapa hehe" Oh, bagus. Alasan yang kuat Kim Jongin. Namun sayang, sahabatmu tidak percaya akan alasanmu.

"Nek. Aku ingin bicara dengan Jongin dulu" tanpa menunggu jawaban nenek. Sehun sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan Jongin untuk mengikutinya. Tidak keras tentu saja, takut Jongin merasa sakit.

Sehun mendudukkan Jongin dipinggir kasurnya saat mereka sudah sampai dikamar. Dan tanpa menunggu sebuah pertanyaan dari bibir manis Jongin. Sehun sudah lebih dulu menarik kaos yang Jongin gunakan dengan paksa hingga nampaklah seluruh tubuh Jongin yang hampir tertutupi memar yang berwarna biru keunguan. Membuat Sehun jatuh terduduk di ubin kayu yang dingin itu.

Jongin? Ia sebenarnya menahan Sehun yang tadi hendak membuka kaosnya. Namun apa daya kekuatannya dan Sehun? Tidak ada apa apanya. Maka jadilah ia sekarang bertelanjang dada dihadapan Sehun dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Menahan isakannya yang tiba-tiba hendak keluar.

"A-ada apa dengan itu semua Jongin?" Tanya Sehun bergetar, masih dengan posisi terduduk menatap Jongin yang berada dikasurnya. Jongin tak dapat menjawab, seakan jika ia membuka sedikit saja bibirnya maka isakan akan keluar. Dengan nyaring.

"JAWAB AKU KIM JONGIN!" Habis sudah kesabaran Sehun. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa dirinya berteriak.

"Hiks" akibat dari teriakan Sehun. Jongin mengeluarkan isakannya. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia juga takut pada Sehun yang sekarang. Karena dulu Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini kepadanya.

"Jongin. Kenapa tubuhmu seperti ini hm?" Tanya Sehun melembut dengan berlutut dihadapan Jongin sembari mengusap biru biru yang ada ditubuh Jongin. Ia tak sanggup melihat Jongin yang seperti ini. Dengan meneriakinya pasti akan membuat Jongin lebih sakit. "Aku berharap dipertemuan kita yang pertama dalam sebulan ini. Kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Karena sudah ada suami yang mengurusimu" tambah Sehun dengan menatap Jongin yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Menahan isakan hingga tubuhnya bergetar hebat, padahal air matanya sangat deras mengucur dari kelopak indahnya itu. Sekali dalam sebulan ini. Dada Sehun kembali merasakan sakit, kali ini lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya.

"Bisa jelaskan aku kenapa dengan ini semua?" Sehun masih berujar lembut dan menyeka air mata Jongin dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

Jongin menggeleng. Menolak menjelaskan semuanya. Sehun mendesis "Apa ini ulah si Wu Kris itu?" Dan kali ini Jongin sukses terdiam. Dan itu sudah jelas, Jongin tidak perlu menjawabnya karena Sehun sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Baik. Aku akan membalas ini padanya karena sudah berani menyentuh sahabatku" Sehun bangkit. Namun Jongin dengan segera memeluk Sehun. Lalu Jongin membenamkan wajah basahnya di dada Sehun.

"Tidak Sehun. J-jangan pernah lakukan itu" lirih Jongin. "Bagaimanapun dia juga suamiku" Sehun tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Bahkan disaat Jongin sudah disakiti seperti ini ia masih mengatakan kalau si Wu itu suaminya.

"Tapi Jongin—"

"Dia suamiku. Aku tidak apa" lirih Jongin. Masih dengan memeluk Sehun yang sama sekali tidak membalas pelukannya. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan menangkup wajah Sehun dengan telapaknya yang lembut itu. Membuat Sehun sendiri menjadi tegang. _Apa yang dilakukan Jongin?_

Menempelkan jidat mereka dan Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun. "Kita sering melakukan ini kan dulu" ucap Jongin dengan mata berairnya.

 _ **Benar.**_

Kenapa Sehun lupa? Ia tidak ingat jika dulu mereka sering menempelkan jidat jika salah satunya sedang dilanda emosi atau merasa sedih. Dan Sehun benar-benar lupa dengan moment yang dilakukannya bersama Jongin ini.

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca. Lalu Sehun merengkuh tubuh Jongin hingga tenggelam didekapannya. Menitikkan air mata saat ia sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jongin. "Aku merindukanmu" lirihnya disamping telinga Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sehun sembari mengusapnya pelan. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat. Maaf baru bisa menemuimu" Jongin ikut membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Sehun.

"Bisakah aku minta alamatmu? Jika aku rindu, jadi bisa mengunjungimu saja" Ucap Sehun saat sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

Jongin mengangguk "Baik, nanti kukirim lewat pesan" Jongin tersenyum. Dan Sehun juga tersenyum.

Lihatlah. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia masih bisa tersenyum kala ia sedang menghadapi cobaan yang berat? Jangan-jangan Jongin seorang malaikat.

"Ayo kita obati memarmu" Sehun menarik pergelangan Jongin untuk kembali duduk dipinggir kasurnya. Namun Jongin menampiknya dengan halus.

"Aku tak apa. Ini akan hilang dalam tiga hari kok" Sehun terdiam dengan wajah datarnya menatap Jongin yang memungut kaos nya lalu dikenakannya.

"Hilang dalam waktu tiga hari?" Sebenarnya Sehun berbicara sendiri. Tapi Jongin yang mendengarnya mengangguk karena merasa dirinya ditanyai Sehun.

"Berarti Wu brengsek itu sudah memukulimu berulang kali?" pekik Sehun kembali tersulut amarahnya. Ia tak habis pikir pada Jongin yang bersikap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ia hanya tidak sengaja Sehun"

"TIDAK SENGAJA BAGAIMANA HUH?"

 **CKLEK**

"Sehun. Ada apa sih teriak-teriak terus. _Tuh_ dibawah ada yang mencari Jongin" Neneknya tiba-tiba masuk. Membuat pertengkaran—amarah- Sehun harus dikubur dalam dalam.

"Siapa nek?" tanya Jongin. Untung dirinya sudah memakai kaosnya. Jika tidak apa reaksi nenek Sehun jika melihat tubuhnya itu.

"Dia bilang suamimu" Sehun maupun Jongin menegang. Jongin sebebarnya takut dengan Kris, karena benar Kris sering memukukinya entah kenapa. Dan Sehun menegang karena berusaha menahan amarahnya yang semakin menjadi saat neneknya mengatakan ada suami Jongin diluar. "Nenek keluar. Dia menunggumu"

 **BLAM**

Hening. Mereka berdua terdiam dengan apa yang disampaikan nenek.

"Jongin" Jongin menoleh saat Sehun memanggilnya, dan berusaha bersikap sewajarnya. "Apa orang tuamu tau hal ini?"

"Tidak" Jongin akhirnya menjawab setelah beberapa detik diam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu mereka? Mereka bisa menceraikanmu dari Kris dan mencari yang lebih baik darinya" _jika bisa itu aku_. Sambung Sehun dalam hati.

"Karena aku mencintainya Sehun!" Baru kali ini Sehun mendengar Jongin memekik sarat akan kefrustasian. "Karena aku mencintainya" lirih Jongin lagi. Membuat hati Sehun hancur berkeping-keping mendengarnya. _Tidak ada harapan lagi._ Tidak akan. Karena Jongin sudah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai pria berdarah China-Canada itu.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja Jongin" Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ayo keluar, suamimu sudah lama menunggu" Dan berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari bibir manis sahabat tercintanya itu. Meninggalkan sang sahabat tercinta menangis dalam diam.

 **.**

"Mana Jongin?" tanya nenek saat Sehun bergabung diruang yang sama saat mereka bertiga dengan Jongin.

"Kupikir masih di kamar mandi. Karena tadi dia mengatakan ingin sekali buang air kecil" canda Sehun lalu melihat Kris yang terkikik diseberangnya. Sukses membuat Sehun ingin meninju sekarang juga wajah dengan topeng itu.

"Ah maafkan aku" mereka semua mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin yang baru saja datang. Dan Jongin langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kris yang mana langsung merengkuh pinggangnya. Sehun berdecih samar melihatnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini Kris?" tanya Jongin menghadap Kris yang disampingnya.

Kris mengambil ponselnya yang berada di jas mahalnya lalu menggoyang-goyangkan benda persegi itu dihadapan wajah Jongin. Oh, jangan lupakan senyum manisnya yang membuat Sehun muak. "Kau lupa? Kau mengaktifkan GPS mu sayang" Sehun ingin sekali membanting meja didepannya ini kewajah Kris sekarang juga.

Bagaimana bisa orang itu tersenyum dihadapan Jongin yang sudah pernah dipukulinya? Sehun tidak bisa berpikir sekarang, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jika ia bisa memutar waktu, ia ingin kembali ke masa-masa ia masih bersahabat dengan Jongin, lalu menyatakan cinta, lalu mereka bersama. Setelah itu mereka menikah dan walaaa, mereka bahagia. Dan itu hanya jika. Sehun bukanlah Tuhan, jadi ia hanya bisa menjalani yang akan dihadapi.

Saat Sehun melihat mereka asik ber-lovey-dovey ria, dan hendak menempelkan hidung masing-masing. Ia berdeham cukup nyaring dan sukses membuat pasangan muda itu menoleh kepadanya. Dengan wajah Kris yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja lalu wajah Jongin yang memerah.

"Kalian sangat romantis" celetuk nenek. Wajah Jongin semakin memerah dibuatnya. Dan Sehun serasa ingin menelan neneknya itu hidup-hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu nenek jika Jongin sudah menikah?" Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya yang sedang membersihkan meja.

"Kupikir itu tidak penting nek" jawab Sehun halus. Sang nenek memandang Sehun tidak suka.

"Bagaimana bisa itu tidak penting?" Tanya sang nenek lagi dengan meninggikan sedikit nada bicaranya. Namun Sehun hanya diam, dan mengangkat gelas-gelas yang tadi mereka pakai saat ada Jongin menuju dapur. Sebelum Sehun melewati sekat antara ruang keluarga dan dapur. Sehun mendengar neneknya yang berujar "Padahal aku ingin sekali melihatmu menikah dengan Jongin" dengan lirih. Yang membuat langkah kaki Sehun membeku seketika.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hai hai hai~**

 **Chapter dua nih. Ovie lagi pengen update aja karena terlalu senang. Hari ini suami Ovie ulang tahun (read: Daehyun) haha. Oke abaikan. Maaf yak karena chap ini pendek(sangat) karena chap depan semua masalah terkuak dan pastinya juga jauh lebih panjang.**

 **Wii.. Udah pada tau ya yang aniaya Jongin itu Kris. Haha, kalian hebat sekaleee~**

 **Hayo, nenek nya Sehun pengen Sehun yang nikah ama Jongin tuh. Apa tanggapannya?**

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **Kim Kai Jong** ; **NunaaBaozie** ; **Mizukami** **Sakura-chan** ; **.9** ; **jungdongah** ; ; **KaiNieris** ; **sayakanoicinoe** ; **Kimoy** ; **cheonsarang614** ; **afranabilacantik** ; **asmayae**. **dan para SIDERS sekalian.**

 **Terimakasih sama semua yang udah review. 1 review dari kalian sangat berarti untuk Ovie /bow/**

 **Salam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: 'Cause I Love You**

 **Author: LoveHyunFamily**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Other**

 **Main pair: HunKai/Sekai; w/ KrisKai**

 **Genre: Sad/Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance**

 **Rated: T/16+**

 **Warning: Yaoi; BL; Sho-ai dan sejenisnya**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik dari otak Kreatif Ovie**

 **Summary: Sehun dan Jongin itu bersahabat. Sehun mencintai Jongin. Namun apa daya jika Jongin dijodohkan dengan seorang CEO muda. Dan parahnya setelah menikah, tubuh Jongin selalu penuh memar dan itu membuat Sehun geram. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

"Kami pamit pulang" Jongin berdiri diikuti Kris disampingnya dan memberikan Jongin jacketnya. Yang mana Jongin tersenyum menyambut jacket itu lalu memakainya. Kembali, Sehun mendengus tidak kentara.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah berkunjung ya Jonginie" Sahut nenek dengan tersenyum kecil. Membuat Jongin juga balas tersenyum.

"Sama-sama nek. Lain kali aku akan berkunjung" Mereka—Jongin dan Kris- membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu berjalan dimana audi milik Kris yang sudah menunggu mereka di pekarangan rumah Sehun beserta neneknya itu.

Jongin melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Kris hendak melaju. Dan ia mengacungkan jempolnya saat nenek sedikit berteriak "Datanglah lagi Jongin" Setelah itu melaju lah mobil milik Kris meninggalkan yang paling muda disana dengan hati tersayat-sayat.

Didalam mobil Kris sekarang hanya terjadi keheningan yang mencekam. Dengan aura pekat dari yang sedang menyetir—Kris. Dan Jongin hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Maka dari itu lebih baik dirinya diam dan menyiapkan diri akan apa yang dilakukan suami tercintanya itu.

 **BRAKK**

 _ **Ugh.**_

Ringisan lirih keluar dari bibir penuh itu saat dirinya dilempar dengan kasar di atas kasur besarnya.

 **PLAK**

Lalu ia memegang pipinya yang terasa—sangat- panas. Dengan mata yang memanas pula. Hampir menangis.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!?" Teriakan itu memenuhi kamar hingga menggema. Membuat telinga yang tadi ditampar terasa berdengung.

Yang ditampar hanya diam masih dengan tangan mengusap pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa perih dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah menahan tangis.

 _Selalu seperti ini._

Ia pasti akan habis ditangan orang itu jika ia tidak mematuhi perkataannya. Tidak boleh keluar, tidak boleh kemana-mana. Ia kan juga butuh keluar rumah, sekedar _refreshing_. Dan tadi ia nekat lari dari rumah dengan tergopoh-gopoh berlari untuk menemui sahabat tersayangnya, karena demi Tuhan, ia tiba-tiba saja rindu pada makhluk albino itu. Dan mungkin tadi Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Karena setelah mencoba menghubungi sahabat tersayangnya tadi, mereka langsung bertemu. Seperti mereka ditakdirkan saja.

"Kau mencoba lari dariku bocah?" tanya orang itu lagi membuat Jongin—yang ditampar- tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kris—orang itu- tersenyum remeh pada keterdiaman Jongin. "Jadi benar kau mencoba lari dariku?" Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Apa yang suaminya itu bicarakan? Mana mungkin ia mencoba lari, ia hanya butuh keluar dari rumah ini untuk melihat dunia. Dan ia sangat ingin berjalan-jalan dengan suami tampannya itu. Tapi ia sendiri takut dengannya, takut jika menginginkan sesuatu maka akan dipukuli lagi.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Menolak apa yang sudah suami tampannya itu katakan. "Yang benar saja. Kalau begitu kau mau apa keluar tanpa minta izin huh?" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin yang sudah tersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang tersebut. Menciumi aroma tubuh Jongin yang membuat Kris terasa berada dilangit ketujuh. Yang benar saja bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki miliki aroma yang sangat pekat?

"A-aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan" jawab Jongin sekuat tenaga, menjaga lenguhannya agar tidak keluar karena sekarang suami tampannya itu sedang menjilat bagian tersensitifnya—belakang telinga.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada dirumah si kerempeng itu?" Setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut suami tampannya Jongin mendorong Kris dengan kuat, ia tidak terima jika sahabatnya dikatai yang tidak baik apalagi—

"Sehun tidak kerempeng!" Jongin berujar pelan namun sarat akan ketegasan. Ia tidak takut pada Kris jika suami tampannya itu sudah kelewat batas dengan menyebut sahabat terbaiknya yang tidak tidak.

"Wow. Siapa yang membela si kerempeng sekarang" Jongin memandang nanar wajah Kris yang sudah berhiaskan smirk mengerikan.

"Aku tidak membelanya Kris. Kenapa kau tidak pernah percaya padaku?" Lirih Jongin. "Kau tahu? Aku lelah seperti ini. Kris aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Tapi kenapa kau berlaku seperti ini padaku?" Kris terdiam ditempatnya—masih dengan tatapan tajamnya pada Jongin. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu kenapa setiap kali Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dikehendakinya, maka ia akan berlaku kasar pada Jongin. Seperti ada hasrat tersendiri saat Jongin melanggar perintahnya. Dan jika ia sudah melampiaskan hasratnya tersebut maka ia sendiri akan merasa puas. _Physco_? Bisa jadi, dan tentu saja Kris tidak menyadarinya.

"Kris, apa kau mencintaiku juga?"

 _Kris, apa kau mencintaiku juga?_

 _Kris, apa kau mencintaiku juga?_

Wajah Kris berubah menjadi linglung, dengan tatapan kosong menatap Jongin dihadapnnya yang sedang menunduk. Entahlah, itu seperti kalimat baru bagi Kris. Karena dulu sewaktu mengucapkan janji suci hanya mengatakan _'Ya, saya bersedia'_ bukan mengatakan _'Ya, saya mencintainya sepenuh hati'_.

Kata-kata cinta tidak pernah keluar dari bibir tebal Kris. Tidak tahu kenapa, Jongin pun tidak mengetahuinya. Jika dulu Kris tidak bersikap sangat manis padanya, ia juga tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pria berdarah China-Canada itu. Namun apa yang bisa Jongin perbuat jika ia sendiri sudah jatuh terperosok sangat dalam pada pesona seorang Wu Yifan sekalipun dia sudah berlaku jahat pada Jongin?

 _ **Tidak ada selain pasrah.**_

Ck. Jongin sadarlah. Masih ada yang lebih mencintaimu diluar sana.

"Kenapa dulu kau berlaku sangat manis terhadapku? Dan kenapa sekarang kau tidak pernah berlaku demikian lagi untukku? Untuk istrimu" Kris merasa geram dengan kalimat itu. Mendengarnya seperti ia manusia paling jahat didunia saja. Kembali, tatapannya menajam pada Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu suamiku. Kenapa kau—"

 **PLAKK**

 **.**

 _ **PRANG**_

Sehun terkaget saat gelas yang sedang dicucinya terjatuh dan pecah seketika. Membuat nenek yang sedang mengangkat jemuran dibelakang lari dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri cucu semata wayangnya.

"Sehun. Ada apa?" Tanya sang nenek. Dengan napas yang sedikit tersenggal.

"Ah. Tidak apa nek. Aku hanya melamun" Nenek Sehun tidak menjawab, memandang cucunya tersebut dengan lekat.

"Nenek merasakan _sesuatu_ tentang Jongin"

 **DEG**

Sehun melebarkan kelopak matanya. Kenapa neneknya bisa merasakan demikian? Yang sialnya, ia juga merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan neneknya pada Jongin. Jantung Sehun berpacu, ada apa dengan Jongin? _Sesuatu_ tentang Jongin?

Jangan-jangan—

"Nek. Bolehkan setelah ini aku kerumah Jongin?" Tanya Sehun langsung pada neneknya yang masih terdiam disana.

"Iya. Kerumah Jongin. Ini perasaan nenek saja atau apa—Ya Tuhan semoga Jongin tidak apa-apa" Neneknya mengatupkan tangan didepan dada. Berdoa agar Jongin dilindungi Tuhan.

Sehun tersenyum pada neneknya dan dengan secepat yang ia bisa, ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya membereskan pecahan gelas tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Dijalan, Sehun menggerutu tidak jelas. Jongin belum juga mengiriminya pesan. Pesan dimana ia akan memberi tahu alamat rumahnya. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak akan Jongin. Tak pernah dirasakan kegundahan seperti ini sebulan belakangan. Dan setelah pertemuannya dengan Jongin beberapa jam lalu, itu seperti membuat ikatan keduanya semakin menguat. Sehun tidak tahu perasaan seperti ini apa juga tengah dirasakan Jongin direlung hatinya—memikirkan satu sama lain. Sehun terkekeh perih, tidak mungkin Jongin tengah memikirkannya, sedangkan ia sendiri sudah memiliki suami yang mana ia sangat mencintainya.

Mengingat Jongin yang sangat mencintai Kris, Sehun menggertakkan giginya. Ia sangat geram pada Jongin yang lembek—bukan, bukan bermaksud mengatai- coba bila ia sedang diperlakukan Kis dengan tidak baik itu ia melawan. Jangan diam saja. Sehun mendesah lirih, cinta memang membutakan semuanya. Dan ia sadar itu. Karena dulu ia juga mengalaminya—dimana ia yang seperti mayat hidup karena tidak bisa _move on_ dari Jongin.

Sehun mendesah lagi saat melihat layar ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan dari Jongin.

" _Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini Kris?"_

" _Kau lupa? Kau mengaktifkan GPS mu sayang"_

Tiba-tiba percakapan Jongin beserta Kris melintas di kepalanya. GPS Jongin aktif!

Sehun menepuk jidatnya pelan. Kenapa ia sampai tidak memikirkan itu. Dengan cepat Sehun membuka _screenlock_ nya dan melacak dimana Jongin berada. Setelah beberapa detik mencari, Sehun mengembangkan senyumannya. Jongin ditemukan. Ternyata rumah Jongin hanya lima blok dari Sehun berdiri sekarang. Ia hanya butuh naik bus.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kris, jangan Kris… Hiks"

"Diam dan nikmatilah sayang. Kau pasti juga akan ketagihan setelah ini"

"T-tidak… Aku tidak mau Kris"

Jongin meronta dibawah kukungan Kris yang mana mereka sudah sama-sama bertelanjang dada. Kris dengan beringas merobek kaos yang dugunakan Jongin sebelumnya. Membuat Jongin terisak dibawahnya karena Kris memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, dan Kris tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Ini pertama bagi Jongin.

Ekspektasi Jongin mengenai bercinta dengan Kris terlalu tinggi. Ia memikirkan kalau ia bercinta dengan Kris bakal romantis, panas, penuh gairah dan cinta. Namun ternyata tidak, relalitanya sekarang. Kris dengan kasar menghisap serta menggigit leher Jongin layaknya vampire yang sedang kehausan. Jongin merasa sakit pada bagian lehernya, ia berpikir bahwa lehernya sudah berdarah.

"Hiks"

Sekali lagi, isakan keluar dari bibir indah Jongin. Ia lelaki, tapi kenapa tubuhnya sangat lemah dibawah Kris? Jongin merutuki dirinya yang sangat lembek ini. Ia bisa saja melawan. Ia bisa saja berteriak dengan nyaring hingga salah satu maid mereka mendengar mungkin. Tapi Jongin tidak mampu berteriak, berbicara saja rasanya susah sekali. Dan ia berpikir kalau ia berteriak, maka akan ketahuan kelakuan bejat suami tampannya ini. Dan Jongin tidak mau itu terjadi. Membuat nama Kris tercemar karena berusaha menyetubuhinya dengan kasar? Oh tidak, Jongin tidak sejahat itu.

Ck. Jongin, kau terlalu bertele-tele. Sekarang kau tengah dalam bahaya. Dan kau tidak ingin berteriak minta tolong? Kenapa tidak ingin berteriak minta tolong? _**Cinta**_? Cih, persetan dengan cintamu pada Kris Jongin. Bagaimanapun kau cintanya terhadap orang itu, ia tidak akan membalas dan tidak akan pernah.

Karena ia seorang _physco_!

"Kris. Akh!" Jongin memekik kala tangan Kris dengan keras meremas miliknya yang masih terbalut celana jeans itu.

"Kau suka hm?" Kris terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya dan semakin meremas milik Jongin.

"Kris. Kumohon hiks… Jangan seperti ini" Kembali, Jongin terisak. Membuat Kris semakin melebarkan seringainya. Dia merasa bertenaga mendengar isakan Jongin.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana hm?" Kris merendahkan tubuhnya dan menjilat daun telinga Jongin dengan sensual. Sedangkan Jongin mati matian menjaga agar desahannya tidak keluar. Kemudian tangan Kris terulur untuk membuka ikat pinggang Jongin. Jongin yang tersadarpun membelalakkan matanya.

Tidak, bukan ini yang dia mau. Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya bersama Kris dikala orang itu sedang dikuasai sakit jiwanya. Jongin tidak menyangka kalau Kris memiliki kelainan seperti ini. Ia mengira Kris orang yang baik dan juga setia. Penuh cinta tentunya. Tapi ternyata tidak, kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan Jongin. Kris sakit jiwa, dan Jongin menyesal karena sudah memilih Kris sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Sehun benar, seharusnya ia melaporkan pada orang tuanya tentang kasus ini. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa melakukannya, karena ia mencintai Kris. Sadarlah Kim Jongin!

Tangan Kris mencoba melorotkan celana Jongin, namun Jongin dengan keras menahan pantatnya di kasur agar celana itu tidak bisa ditarik. Membuat Kris menggeram marah.

 **PLAKK**

Sekali lagi, wajah Jongin ditampar dengan keras. Hingga yang tadinya hanya lebam, sekarang sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Hah! Jangan melawan bocah!" teriak Kris diwajah Jongin yang sudah penuh lebam. Jongin kembali menangis, ia tidak pernah diberi perlakuan seperti ini. Semua orang mencintainya karena Jongin memiliki kepribadian yang sangat baik. Dan sayangnya, kali ini suami tercintanya lah yang berlaku demikian. Jongin tak tahu, kenapa Kris tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini. Dulu, saat mereka masih mencoba lebih dekat satu sama lain, Kris sangat baik padanya, bahkan sikapnya jauh lebih manis. Namun setelah pernikahan mereka diusia delapan hari, Kris berubah. Berubah sama sekali, Jongin tidak mengenal Kris pada waktu itu, karena pas Kris pulang dari perusahaannya, ia langsung ditampar, dipukuli habis-habisan. Sebagian maid dirumah juga sudah berusaha menjauhkan Kris dari Jongin. Tapi yang mereka dapatkan adalah tamparan dari Kris. Mereka sama bingungnya dengan Jongin. Ada apa dengan tuan besar mereka.

" _Sehun..."_ entah kenapa Jongin melirihkan nama Sehun sekarang. Hanya sahabatnya itu yang sangat perhatian padanya. Tapi apa Sehun masih perhatian padanya setelah kejadian tadi siang? Jongin kembali memeteskan air matanya mengingat itu.

"Kau memanggil si kerempeng itu? Hah dia tidak akan datang sayang. Lagipula, untuk apa kau memanggilnya? Minta tolong?" Ucap Kris sarkastik. Membuat Jongin kembali geram dibalik tangisnya.

 **BRAKK**

"SUDAH KUBILANG SEHUN TIDAK KEREMPENG DASAR PSIKOPAT!" Teriak Jongin mendarah daging. Ia sudah tidak sanggup. Ia tidak mau lagi mencintai Kris. Ia tidak suka Kris dan ia **benci Kris** sekarang. Ia hanya mencintai orang yang mencintainya dan tentunya tidak menyangkut-pautkan tentang rekannya didalam rumah tangganya, apalagi menjelek-jelekkannya. Jongin tidak suka itu.

Jongin mendorong Kris hingga ia terjungkal diatas kasur. Matanya semakin berkilat marah memandang Jongin. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jongin berlari meninggalkan Kris, yang sebelumnya memperbaiki keadaannya dengan cepat.

"YAK! KEMBALI KAU KIM JONGIN!" Teriak Kris membahana. Jongin tidak peduli, ia ingin kerumah ibunya sekarang juga dan melaporkan ini padanya agar ia bisa cerai dari Kris si psikopat itu.

"T-tuan Jongin. Anda ingin kemana?" Tanya salah satu maid dengan hati-hati saat Jongin menuruni tangga.

 **GREBB**

"T-tuan..." cicit maid nya saat Jongin menggenggam pergelangannya kuat.

"Kau. Apa kau punya uang?" Selama Jongin menjadi istri Kris pun ia tidak pernah diberi nafkah. Dan Jongin baru sadar yang itu.

"A-ada t-tuan. Tuan ingin kemana?"

"KIM JONGIN! JANGAN LARI KAU!" Jongin merasakan tangan maid nya itu bergetar hebat saat mendengar teriakan Kris.

"Ayo ikut aku" Jongin menarik tangan maid itu dengan berlari menuju luar. Dan sang maid hanya bisa mengikutinya, untung saja dia tidak pakai heels. Karena biasanya mereka pakai heels.

Saat dihalaman rumah mereka-ralat- rumah si psikopat yang luas itu—

 **BRUKK**

 _Kali ini siapa lagi, bodyguard Kris kah,_ batin Jongin geram.

Ia segera mendongak "APA YANG KAU—"

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sampai dikediaman Jongin dan memandang rumah itu dengan takjub. Kemudian senyum getir menyapa wajah tampannya. "Pantas saja Jongin mencintai Kris. Dia kaya" lirih Sehun.

"Ada yang bisa saya lakukan nak?" Sehun tersentak saat mendengar suara itu. Seorang pria baya dengan kemeja biru malamnya, satpam..

"Ah, apa Jongin ada didalam? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" Jawab Sehun yang sebelumnya membungkuk.

"Tuan Jongin ada didalam. Kalau boleh tau anda siapanya tuan Jongin? Bukannya lancang, hanya saja selama ini tidak ada yang mengunjungi tuan Jongin" satpam tersebut berucap sembari membuka pagarnya.

"Umm.. Aku sahabatnya paman. Kami baru bertemu lagi dan baru mengetahui alamatnya yang baru" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari tersenyum malu pada satpam yang bername tag Lee Kangin tersebut.

"Oh, baiklah. Selamat datang dikediaman Wu" ucap satpam itu lagi, kali ini ditambah pose menunduknya. Membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Terima kasih paman" dan satpam itu membalas dengan senyuman sambil menutup kembali pagarnya. Sehun langsung saja berjalan menuju rumah dimana tempat sahabatnya bernaung. Agak bingung juga mengingat ucapan paman tadi. _Tidak ada yang pernah mengunjungi Jongin?_ Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit lalu tak lama lebih memilih mengangkat bahunya. Tidak peduli.

"—JANGAN LARI KAU!" Saat Sehun sudah hampir sampai di terasnya, ia mendengar teriakan samar-samar. Mengerutkan kening bingung, Sehun berjalan cepat kearah rumah itu sebelum ia melihat siluet yang sangat dikenalnya keluar dari rumah mewah itu dengan kepala menunduk dan seorang wanita. Tapi Sehun tau kalau wanita itu hanya maid—dilihat dari pakaiannya.

Itu Jong—

 **BRUKK**

—In

"APA YANG KAU—" Tenggorokan Jongin tercekat saat melihat siapa yang tengah dihadapannya kini. Ia—mereka- terdiam, mengamati wajah satu sama lain. Jongin yang terpaku melihat Sehun dihadapannya, dan Sehun terpaku pada wajah Jongin yang lebamnya semakin parah dari yang tadi siang. Tangannya langsung terkepal dikedua sisi badannya, jadi ini firasat nya tadi. _Ternyata tidak salah._

"Jongin/JONGIN!"

Dua orang memanggil nama yang sama dengan nada yang berbeda. Sehun memanggil Jongin dengan amarah yang ditahan dan suaranya terdengar berat. Sedangkan Kris berteriak senyaring-nyaringnya saat keluar dari pintu utama.

"T-tuan..." Cicit maid yang tangannya masih dipegang erat oleh Jongin mampu menyadarkannya dari keterpakuan.

"Sehun..." Lirih Jongin.

"K—"

"Well, well, well. Lihat siapa yang datang" Sehun yang baru membuka mulut langsung dipotong oleh Kris dibelakang sana. "Jongin sayang, kau tidak ingin mengajaknya masuk hm?" Sehun sudah tidak sabar. Mendengar kata-kata yang terasa menggelikan itu membuat amarahnya semakin terasa di ubun-ubun.

"Mati kau setelah ini" geram Sehun dengan melangkah gusar kearah Kris, jangan lupakan tangan yang terkepal kuat.

 **GREBB**

"APA LAGI JONGIN!" Sehun tidak dalam masa tenang saat ini. Baru beberapa langkah dan tangannya sudah dicekal dengan orang yang sudah Sehun ketahui. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin. Dan buat apa Jongin menahannya? Supaya tidak memukul Kris brengsek itu?

"DEMI TUHAN JONGIN, DIA TELAH MENYAKITIMU! APA YANG ADA DI OTAKMU HUH!" Kembali Sehun berteriak dihadapan wajah lebam Jongin saat sahabat tercintanya itu tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada lengannya. Sebenarnya dia bukan marah pada Jongin. Ia hanya marah pada sifat Jongin yang terlalu baik, biasanya ia yang suka dengan kebaikan sahabat tercintanya itu, kali ini tidak. Karena—yang benar saja- Jongin itu bodoh atau apa sampai tidak melawan saat dipukuli.

"Jangan. Jangan pukul dia Sehun" Jongin tahu, pasti sahabat tersayangnya itu sedang ingin menghabisi Kris sekarang juga. Dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi. "Cukup tinggalkan saja dia disini Hun-ah"

 **DEG**

Lama sekali Sehun sudah tidak mendengar panggilan itu. Dan ia merindukannya.

"Kita kerumah orang tua ku, sekarang" Sehun masih terdiam setelah Jongin berujar demikian dengan lirih. Melupakan sosok Kris yang tengah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan jangan lupakan senyum orang gilanya itu.

"Waahh.. Dramatis sekali. Kalian memang Drama Queen" Setelah kalimat itu selesai, terdengar tepuk tangan dari orang gila. Membuat Sehun kembali geram. Ia melepaskan genggaman Jongin dan berjalan mendekat kearah Kris yang kembali ke pose awalnya—tangan menyilang didada- mengabaikan Jongin yang berteriak pilu dibelakangnya. Ia tak peduli, yang penting ia membalas semua perlakuan orang gila itu dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada sahabat tercintanya.

Semakin Sehun dekat, semakin senyuman diwajah orang gila itu tambah lebar. Sehun menyeringai, orang gila itu tersenyum sangat lebar, tidak sadar dengan kematian yang akan menjemputnya batin Sehun seperti orang kesetanan. Semakin dekat dan dekat, Sehun sudah mengangkat sebelah tangannya diudara dan ia sudah memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya karena melihat wajah Kris yang terlihat santai-santai saja, berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang sangat dikuasai amarah. Ini tidak bagus, karena—

 **BUGH**

 _Tidak_. Mata Jongin memanas melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia tak percaya, hingga ia jatuh berlutut sembari meneriakkan nama sahabatnya dengan pilu

"SEHUN!"

 **TBC**

 **Hai~ ada yang menantikan ff ini? Panjang kan chap ini? Hehe..**

 **Ovie bilang masalah terkuak semua, well tidak sepenuhnya sebenarnya. Baru tiga perempat /plak/**

 **Bisa kalian tebak apa yang terjadi? Hayo hayooo~**

 **Dan buat yang nanya kenapa Kris suka mukulin Kai. Yaaa.. Kris itu memang orang gilaa~ haha. Terserah kalian mau nyebutnya physco ataupun bdsm. Yang pasti Kris disini gak normal. Maafkan Ovie karena menjadikan chara Kris disini begitu ya, maaf juga buat fans nya Kris. Ini tuntutan peran, yekan Kris? (K: Terserah lu aja Vie) Ehehe iyadeh iyaa.. Mangap atuhh.**

 **Kalian ngerti aja kan tuh sama bahasa-bahasanya Ovie? Ini no edit ya, jadi maklumin kkk~**

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **KaiNieris** ; **NunaaBaozie** ; **Kimoy** ; **asmayae** ; **sayakanoicinoe** ; steffany **.elfxoticsbaby** ; **.9** ; cute; **cheonsarang614** ; **afranabilacantik** ; **jungdongah** ; **Mizukami Sakura-chan** ; Maharani; maharani; **Wiwitdyas1** ; **Kim Kai Jong** ; **dan para SIDERS sekalian. (Maaf kalau salah nulisin namanya, sering juga kalau post lost word—mian)**

 **Oya, kalau bisa panggil Ovie aja yah, gausah author/thor atau apalah. Ovie 99L kok. Biar akrab aja gitu hehe.**

 **Akhir kata, salam ExoluXion~**

 **EXO-L Jjang!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: 'Cause I Love You**

 **Author: LoveHyunFamily**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Other**

 **Main pair: HunKai/Sekai; w/ KrisKai**

 **Genre: Sad/Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance**

 **Rated: T/16+**

 **Warning: Yaoi; BL; Sho-ai dan sejenisnya; MISS TYPO(s)**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik dari otak Kreatif Ovie**

 **Summary: Sehun dan Jongin itu bersahabat. Sehun mencintai Jongin. Namun apa daya jika Jongin dijodohkan dengan seorang CEO muda. Dan parahnya setelah menikah, tubuh Jongin selalu penuh memar dan itu membuat Sehun geram. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan cepat kearah Kris dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat, memandang wajah Kris dengan seringai khas orang gila itu membuat Sehun merasa muak dan jijik sekaligus.

Hampir sampai dan Sehun berseringai melihat Kris yang hanya diam juga berseringai kearahnya. Ia sudah mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk ancang ancang, menulikan pendengarannya pada Jongin yang meneriakinya dibelakang sana. Semakin dekat, dan Sehun sempat melirik lelaki lain berjalan dari belakang Kris menuju kearah mereka. Tapi ia tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan sekarang; bagaimana caranya agar balasan Kris setimpal dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Jongin selama ini.

Kurang dari semeter dan Sehun sudah mengayunkan bogem-nya ke arah Kris. Dan—

 **BUGH**

Ia merasa ia tadi sudah melayangkan bogemnya kearah Kris, tapi entah kenapa dirinya merasa berkunang-kunang saat ini. Kepalanya pun berdenyut dengan keras. Oh ternyata aku yang kena pukul, batinnya bak orang bodoh kalau dirinya baru saja dihantam dengan bogem juga. Samar-samar ia mendengarJongin menjeritkan namanya dengan keras dan pilu dibelakang sana.

Sehun hampir jatuh ketanah jika ia tidak mendengar kekehan Kris yang terdengar sangat menjengkelkan itu. Ia menahan berat tubuhnya yang hendak ambruk dengan memasang kuda-kuda yang pasti. _Oh ternyata lelaki yang dibelakang Kris tadi antek-anteknya._

"Segitu saja kau sudah kalah kerempeng" Kris berujar santai. Sehun sendiri terkekeh lirih mendengarnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan kerempeng huh? Oh sebutan untuk-ku ya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada jenaka yang dibuat-buat, melupakan amarahnya yang sedang meledak tadi. Ia juga dapat mendengar isakan Jongin dibelakang sana, namun ia tak berbalik. Tidak mau. "Dan, siapa juga yang kau sebut kalah disini?" Sambung Sehun sembari mengelap bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Ugh, ternyata sakit juga yang namanya dipukul_ batin Sehun meringis.

"Tentu saja kau yang kalah kerempeng" jawab Kris melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sembari mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Oh, benarkah?" Sehun berjalan mendekat dan antek anteknya Kris bersiap memasang kuda-kuda. "Kalau kau merasa menang seharusnya kau melawanku sendirian. Bukan pakai bantuan, dasar brengsek!" Sehun berteriak di akhir kalimat.

"Terimalah pukulan dariku laknat!" Sehun melajukan langkahnya sembari mengangkat tangannya keudara lagi. Namun apa yang didapatnya.

 **BUGH**

Lagi. Ia kalah cepat dengan antek-antek orang gila tersebut. Sehun segera bangkit setelah itu, yang benar saja ia tersungkur tadi. _Ck, memalukan_ batinnya lagi.

"Dasar bajingan!"

 **BUGH**

 **PAK!**

Sehun kena lagi pukulan diwajahnya, namun kali ini ia dapat bergerak gesit karena satu kakinya menendang Kris yang kebetulan dekat dengan dirinya yang dipukuli antek-anteknya itu. Sehun terbatuk darah dengan posisi tersungkur, lalu ia bangkit lagi dan menyeringai kearah Kris yang sedang memegangi perutnya.

"Cih. Ditendang begitu saja sudah kesakitan" ujar Sehun disela-sela napasnya yang tersenggal. Dan untuj sekian kalinya, ia mengabaikan Jongin yang meraung jauh dibelakangnya. Ia yakin maidnya itu sedang berusaha menahan Jongin agar tidak berlari ke arahnya.

"Habisi dia!" teriak Kris pada antek-anteknya dan orang berbadan besar tersebut mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah Sehun yang masih duduk ditanah menahan rasa sakit diwajahnya.

"SEHUN! SUDAH SEHUN! BERHENTI!" Jongin berteriak lagi kala Sehun tak menggerakkan badannya samasekali saat orang berbadan besar tersebut semakin mendekat padanya.

"Kau kira aku takut heh? Aku tidak akan takut pada kalian semua karena kalian sudah menyakiti Jongin-Ku" Desis Sehun pelan entah berbicara pada siapa. Saat orang tersebut sudah sangat dekat dengannya ia bangkit dengan cepat dan menyerang antek Kris duluan dengan berlari.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAMPUNI KALIAN YANG SUDAH MENYAKITI JONGIN-KU!" Teriak Sehun membabi buta. Semua maid yang ada dirumah Kris hanya memandang Sehun dengan takut takut serta iba padanya. Karena, lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah lebam serta sedikit mengeluarkan darah diujung bibirnya itu. Sangat miris melihatnya.

 **BUGH**

Ia terkena pukulan itu lagi, namun tidak sampai tersungkur. Sehun membalikkan badannya lagi dan kembali melayangkan tinjunya.

 **BUGH**

Ia masih kalah cepat.

 **BUGH**

Sial. Kali ini perutnya.

 **BUGH**

"SEHUN! Hiks"

 **BUGH**

Kali ini semua orang tercengang. Pasalnya yang memukul tadi Sehun. Bukan memukul sebenarnya, ia menendang setelah menghindar pukulan dari orang bebadan besar tersebut. Pukulannya cukup kuat hingga bekas perutnya tadi semakin sakit. Orang berbadan besar tersebut terjatuh dan Sehun juga terjatuh sambil memegangi perutnya yang kram.

Orang berbadan besar tersebut kembali bangkit dan hendak melayangkan pukulannya lagi. Semua orang menahan napas kecuali Kris yang masih tersenyum dengan dagu yang masih diangkat. Sehun menunduk mencoba bernapas dengan napas pendeknya.

 _ **UHUK!**_

Sehun kembali memuntahkan darahnya disana. Sedangkan orang tersebut tanpa memberi waktu tetap dengan ayunan tangannya.

 **BUGGH!**

Pukulan kali ini lebih keras karena pikir orang itu hanya tinggal satu kali pukul saja untuk menghabisi Sehun.

 _ **BRUKK**_

Namun apa yang terjadi tidak seperti yang diharapkan orang tersebut dan Kris. Dan semua orang yang ada disitu masih dengan menahan napas dan kali ini ditambah dengan mata yang membola.

Kris sebenarnya cukup terkejut. Namun kali ini sisi arogan-nya sudah menguasai dirinya hingga ia terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Sehun yang melihat itupun terkejut. "Jongin!" panggilnya dengan menggerak-gerakkan badan Jongin. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur kali ini, Jongin pingsan ditempat. Membuat amarah Sehun sangat terasa kental saat ini.

"DASAR MANUSIA BIADAB!" Sehun menyerang kembali, dan kali ini entah karena kemarahannya atau apa. Ia dapat memukul orang berbadan besar tersebut dengan brutal hingga orang yang berbadan besar tersebut tidak berdaya dan wajahnya sudah tidak berbentuk dengan wajah yang hampir penuh darah. Para maid yang berada diteras beringsut mundur saat Sehun mendekati mereka, mendekati Kris karena Kris dekat dengan teras.

Wajah Kris sudah pucat saat melihat antek-anteknya tidak sadarkan diri yang dikarenakan pukulan dari si kerempeng.

Dan wajahnya takut saat melihat Sehun berjalan mendekatinya dengan tangan yang berdarah. "Jangan bunuh aku!" pekiknya memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah terlambat!"

 **BUGH!**

Hanya dengan satu pukulan. Kris langsung tersungkur dan tak sadarkan diri. Sehun berdecih dan meludah disampinh Kris. Entahlah dapat darimana ia bisa bersikap seperti itu. Itu hanya terbawa suasana karena orang itu sudah menyakiti sahabat tercintanya.

 _Sahabat tercintanya..._

Sehun membalikkan badan cepat dan kembali melihat Jongin yang masih pingsan dengan cepat ia menghampiri Jongin. Langkahnya yang tertatih ia tak perdulikan, yang ia pedulikan hanya Jongin, Jongin dan Jongin.

"Jongin!" Panggilnya lirih namun tersirat nada panik dalam nada bicaranya sembari menggerak-gerakkan bahu Jongin dengan kalut.

"Jongin! Jongin bangun!" Sekali lagi, Jongin tak bergerak dalam pingsannya, membuat Sehun semakin geram pada Kris yang juga tengah pingsan, dan sekarang ia tengah digotong para maid untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Sehun berdecih, baru dipukul segitu saja sudah pingsan, batinnya mentertawakan si orang gila lemah.

Sehun kembali menatap Jongin yang tetap saja betah dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Sehun tanpa berlama-lama menyelipkan tangan kanannya pada leher bawah Jongin dan tangan kanannya pada lekukan lutut Jongin. Menuju rumah sakit, hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Dan ia dengan tubuh lemah penuh lebamnya menujukan Jongin pada Rumah sakit terdekat.

"Jongin, bertahanlah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pasien Jongin tidak apa-apa, ia hanya membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup untuk memulihkan lebam pada wajahnya" Dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan ICU itu member tahu Sehun dengan nada tenangnya agar Sehun tenang. Namun nyatanya itu hanya sia-sia, Sehun tidak cukup tenang hanya dengan penjelasan tersebut sedangkan Jongin belum sadar dari pingsannya setelah dua-puluh-menit diperiksa oleh dokter yang ber _name_ tag Kim Joonmyeon tersebut. "Kalau begitu saja permisi dulu, anda bias melihat pasien Jongin sekarang"

Sehun membungkuk singkat dan mengucapkan terima kasih mendalam lalu dokter tersebut hanya tersenyum kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Sehun memasuki ruang ICU dengan cepat, ia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Jongin-nya baik-baik saja. Dan ia melihat Jongin disana sedang terbaring tanpa infuse yang matanya masih terpejam. Ia mendudukkan tulang duduknya disebelah brankar Jongin—karena disitu disediakan kursi tunggal.

"Jongin, bangunlah" Sehun berucap lirih sembari menggenggam tangan Jongin yang terkulai. Membuat Sehun lama kelamaan menitikkan air matanya. Ia tak sempat menjaga Jongin, ia tidak bisa menjaga Jongin. Dan saat ia ingin melindungi Jongin, Jongin-nya telah disakiti orang lain. Dan itu membuat ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jongin…" dan setelah itu Sehun tertidur disamping Jongin dengan tangan tetap memegang tangan sang sahabat tercinta.

 **.**

' **Cause I love You**

 **.**

Jongin terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa sangat sakit. Ia berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukannya. Ugh, dimana aku, tanyanya sendiri. Kemudian saat hendak mengucek matanya yang terasa gatal, ia merasa ada beban yang memberatkan tangannya. Dan saat ia menolekan dengan kekuatan penuh, ia menemukan Sehun disana. Sedang tertidur.

Setelah lama memandangi wajah Sehun, Jongin ingat apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya serta Sehun. Membuat ia iba pada sahabat tersayangnya itu. Wajah Sehun yang terlihat membiru keunguan, membuatnya semakin merasakan sesak pada relung hatinya. Apa yang sudah diperbuat oleh Kris sangat keterlaluan. Ia harus membicarakan pada orng tuanya perihal ini dan meminta gugatan cerai secepatnya, ia tidak mau lagi terikan pada seorang yang sakit jiwa.

Tangang Jongin yang satunya tergerak untuk mengelus kepala Sehun yang terkulai. Membuat kepalanya yang dielus tersadar dari tidur singkatnya.

"Jongin, kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang sakit? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggilkan dokter" Sehun segera menyerang Jongin dengan pertanyaannya yang terdengar possessive itu. Dan saat hendak beranjak, tanganny dicekal oleh Jongin, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak usah panggil dokter, aku sudah baikan. Seharusnya kau yang obati dulu lukamu Sehuniie" Jawab Jongin lemah, membuat Sehun tertegun sejenak. Benar,wajahnya yang penuh luka serta lebam saja Sehun tidak ingat, yang ia sangat khawatirkan hanya Jongin.

"Luka ku tidak apa, sekarang apa yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Sehun lembut dan kembali duduk disamping Jongin. Membuat Jongin tersenyum, ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini sehingga terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Dulu Sehun saja tidak se-khawatir ini saat ia terperosok di dalam got, malah mentertawakannya. Jelas saja, saat itu Sehun mengerjaimu karena kau ulang tahun Jongin.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang tua-ku dan membicarakan ini dengan mereka"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu tidak percaya ternyata Kris sakit jiwa. Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ibu tentang ini sayang?" ibunya merasa bersalah sudah menikahkan anak semata wayangnya dengan orang yang sakit jiwa. Jika Jongin memberitahu dari awal, ia juga akan menggugat Kris, namun Jongin baru memberitahu mereka setelah semuanya berjalan terlalu jauh.

Jongin menunduk sembari memainkan ujuk bajunya. "Maafkan Jongin bu, Jongin waktu itu masih sangat mencintai Kris" ucapnya pelan. Ia mememang sudah menceritakan perihal semua kejahatan Kris padanya, dan tanggapan ayahnya hanya memijit pelipis sembari meringis lalu menelepon seseorang dan ibunya yang shock tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada anaknya selama ini.

"Baiklah, ibu dan ayah akan menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin. Kau tenang saja" kemudian ibu dan ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Jongin serta Sehun dirumah itu. Sehun memang mengantar Jongin hingga kerumah orang tua Jongin, karena itu permintaan dari sahabat tercintanya.

"Sudahlah, ibumu sudah bertindak sekarang dan kau bisa tenang" Sehun mengelus punggung Jongin dengan lembut. Jongin tersenyum dibalik menunduknya, namun tak dipungkiri ia sedikit bingung dengan sahabat tersayangnya ini. Dengan semua sikap baiknya padahal ia sendiri sudah dipukuli habis-habisan oleh—mantan- suami Jongin.

"Aku mau bertanya Hun-ah" Jongin membuka suara setelah lama hening. Karena disitu hanya ada mereka berdua. Jongin memutuskan untuk bertanya daripada dirinya dihantui rasa penasaran.

"Ya, tanyakan saja" jawab Sehun tenang.

"Umm… Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Emm.. Maksudku, kenapa kau masih baik terhadapku padahal kau sendiri sudah dihajar habis-habisan oleh antek-antek Kris karena kau ingin melindungi ku. Aku- aku bukannya tidak menghargai itu, aku hanya bingung. Biasanya orang akan menjauhi orang yang sudah menyakitinya, baik fisik maupun batin. Tapi kau tidak Sehun" ucapan panjang Jongin membuat Sehun membatu, apa setampak itu perhatiannya pada Jongin? Tidak 'kan?

"Y-Ya, karena kau sahabatku Jongin. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan sahabatku disakiti seperti itu? Lebih baik aku yang melindunginya 'kan?" Sehun menjawab berusaha tenang. Namun matanya perpendar tak tentu arah. Yang syukurnya Jongin tidak melihat.

"Tapi, biasanya walaupun sahabat, ia lebih memilih tidak mencampuri urusan sahabanya jika masalah itu sangat berat. Tapi kau tidak, kau malah maju kedepan dan menjadi tamengku" Sehun kembali membeku. Apa ia akan mengatakannya pada Jongin sekarang? Jujur saja, Sehun sebenarnya tidak tahan menyimpan ini lama-lama. Dan jika ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, akan ia lakukan.

Sehun menghela nafas sebentar. Ia menggenggam tangan Jongin lembut, membuat Jongin sediri terkesiap. "'Cause I Love You, Jonginiie"

" _Huh_?"

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uwahhh… Akhirnya Ovie bisa nepatin janji update setelah lebaran hihi.. Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin sama readers yang merayakan ya, Maap juga jika ceritanya kek maksain gitu ya, soalnya Ovie ngetik ngebut di laptop sepupu Ovie, karena yaa.. Ovie dirumah make computer dan sekarang lagi di kampung halaman (Banjarmasin) hehe.. Ada yang kotanya samaan sama Ovie?**

 **Buat yang nanya ada NC HunKai, maaf disini gaada NC nya. Tapi Ovie bikin FF khusus NC-an nya HunKai disebelah, judulnya 'Naughty Uke'. Jika berkenan baca aja hehe, but tinggalin jejak biar Ovie tahu seberapa banyak yang suka sama NC-an HunKai wkwkwk.**

 **Dan buat yang Tanya kenapa FF ini gak ditaroh di screenplays, yak arena Ovie pengen aja gitu di taroh di EXO Next Door, biar enak karena disitu ff khusus EXO semua hehe..**

 **Hayoo.. Ada yang nunggu ff inikah?**

 **Big Thanks To:**

; **asmayae** ; **afranabilacantik** ; **jungdongah** ; **Kim Kai Jong** ; **NunaaBaozie** ; **KaiNieris** ; **Wiwitdyas1** ; **outcaaast** ; **Mizukami Sakura-chan** ; cute; **Sarah261** ; **Jiji Park; AND ALL SIDERS**

 **Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah ninggalin jejak cem nama diatas.**

 **Akhir kata Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.**

 **EXO-L Jjang!**


	5. Chapter 5: END

**Title: 'Cause I Love You**

 **Author: LoveHyunFamily**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Other**

 **Main pair: HunKai/Sekai; w/ KrisKai**

 **Genre: Sad/Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance**

 **Rated: T/16+**

 **Warning: Yaoi; BL; Sho-ai dan sejenisnya**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik orang tua, agensi dan diri mereka sendiri. Ovie cuma make namanya aja. Dan tentunya cerita murni milik dari otak Kreatif Ovie**

 **Summary: Sehun dan Jongin itu bersahabat. Sehun mencintai Jongin. Namun apa daya jika Jongin dijodohkan dengan seorang CEO muda. Dan parahnya setelah menikah, tubuh Jongin selalu penuh memar dan itu membuat Sehun geram. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

Mendengar perkataan Jongin, Sehun sebenarnya membeku. Tapi, jika ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Jongin. Akan ia lakukan sekarang. Tentang Jongin menerima atau tidak, itu urusan belakang. Bisa Sehun atur jika mau.

Dengan perlahan Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang berada di lututnya sendiri. Dan Jongin yang melihat itu hanya menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"'Cause I Love You Jonginiie"

"Huh?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum ia tersadar makna yang dikatakan Sehun itu. "Se-hun?"

Sehun yang merasa Jongin dapat menegerti apa yang tengah diucapkannya pun segera melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tahu ini terlalu mengejutkan untukmu Jongin. Tapi.. tapi aku sudah menyimpan ini sangat lama. Waktu itu, aku- a..aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya padamu, aku terlalu naïf" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya dengan menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan.

"Sehun aku-"

"Hingga waktu kita bertemu di taman sepulang kau dari Indonesia. Kau mengatakan kau dijodohkan ayahmu, tapi kau senang senang saja. Dan kau tahu betapa hancurnya hatiku saat itu Jongin?"

"Hun—aku"

"Bahkan guci mahal pun tidak dapat menggantikan hatiku yang hancur kala itu. Nenek yang mengurusku saja sampai kewalahan dengan sikap ku yang sangat keterlaluan setelah kau menikah dengan pria bajingan itu" Jongin menunduk saat melihat kilat marah saat dirinya menyebut 'pria bajingan' yang Jongin tahu kalau itu adalah Kris. "Nenek sempat mengatakan kalau aku seperti mayat hidup kala itu" kemudian terkekeh perih. Membuat hati Jongin ikut terasa perih.

"Sampai disaat kau menelpon ku—tadi pagi- dan ternyata kita berada di daerah yang sama. Saat itu aku sudah lumayan baik dan _agak_ mampu _move on_ darimu. Namun nyatanya, saat aku sudah berusaha melupakanmu dengan kita yang tidak pernah berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Kau dengan tidak tahu-nya datang lagi ke kehidupanku,"

"Sehun"

"Bukannya marah, aku malah merasa kasihan padamu. Karena tadi pagi kau terlihat sangat kacau dan aku bahkan merasa marah berfikir siapa yang sudah berani-beraninya membuat Jongin-ku seperti itu" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. "Dan saat siang setelah kau pulang, aku sempat memecahkan sebuah gelas. Pikiran ku langsung tertuju padamu entah kenapa, dan lebih buruknya nenek juga merasa apa yang kurasakan. Setelah aku meyakinkan dirimu baik-baik saja—yang sialnya gagal- aku segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan melesat kerumah si bajingan yang ternyata tengah memukulimu." Mata mereka bertemu untuk sesaat. Sampai Jongin menitikkan setetes benda cair yang turun di pipinya, Sehun merengkuh Jongin yang sudah terisak didadanya.

"Sehun.. Maaf"

"Dan kupikir ini waktu yang baik—walaupun tidak tepat- untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sudah kusimpan selama bertahun tahun ini." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam manik Jongin yang basah. Menangkup kedua sisi wajah Jongin dengan telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Kau tahu. Kau itu sangat baik. Kau sangat perhatian dan juga ramah. Dan kau tahu apa yang sangat kusukai darimu?" Jongin tetap diam memandang Sehun masih dengan mata basahnya. "Sifat mu yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, aku sangat menyukai dirimu yang satu itu Jongin. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku jatuh cinta padamu karena semua sikap dan sifatmu selama ini baik terhadapku ataupun orang lain"

"Sehun…" Oh tidak, Jongin ingin menangis lagi rasanya. Ia sudah lama tidak seperti ini. Sebulan hidup bersama Kris membuat dirinya menjadi tertutup; karena dirinya yang tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan orang luar.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin, dan apa kau mau menerimaku? Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, dan segenap jiwaku aku akan melindungimu dari bahaya apapun." Sehun mengangkat tangan Jongin hingga batas dada. Dan Jongin yang memandang Sehun masih dengan mata basahnya. Bahkan meneteskan kembali air matanya.

"S-Sehun…"

"Jika kau mau menerimaku, aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Dan kuharap kau mau hidup sederhana denganku"

"S-Sehun…"

"Aku berjanji Jongin, aku berjanji. Dan ini juga permintaan nenek untuk aku menikahimu, dan aku sangat senang saat nenek berbicara seperti itu. Tapi nenek mengatakannya dengan sedih karena dia juga tahu kalau kau sudah menikah dengan Kris tadi siang. Jadi, maukah kau menerimaku Jongin? Sebagai kekasih, sahabat, orang yang berguna bagimu. Kita akan saling berbagi cerita dan cinta. Serta, jadi ibu dari anak-anak kita kelak?"

Hening beberapa saat hanya terdengar isakan kecil dari Jongin—karena menarik narik ingusnya yang turun dari hidungnya hingga—

 **BRUKK**

Jongin menubruk Sehun dengan keras dan memeluknya erat. Ia meraung disana, meraung bahwa ia merasa bahagia kalau ia senang dengan penuturan Sehun, sahabat tersayangnya, oh tidak coret. _Sahabat tercintanya_.

"S-Sehun… hiks.. A-aku" Sehun mengusap punggung Jongin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di surai coklat lembut milik Jongin. Ia hanya diam, untuk menyuruh Jongin melanjutkan kata-kata yang akan membuatnya senang—ataupun sakit.

"Aku menerimamu Sehun. Aku menerimamu" ucap Jongin teredam dada Sehun yang cukup bidang. Sehun yang mendengarnya tidak dapat menahan senyumannya, ia berharap ia tidak salah dengar.

Jongin mendongak, "Aku akan menerimamu sebagai kekasih, sahabat. Kau orang yang berguna bagiku. Kita akan saling berbagi cerita dan cinta. Dan…" Sehun melihat pipi Jongin yang merona hebat, "Aku akan jadi ibu dari anak-anak kita kelak" ucap Jongin final dengan senyuman terkembang di bibir penuhnya yang sangat menggoda Sehun tersebut.

"Aku berharap ucapanmu ini bukan mimpi Jongin" jawab Sehun yang menatap Jongin tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tidak bercanda Sehun" kemudian sebelah tangannya terangkat.

"Awww.. Sakit" ringis Sehun saat Jongin mencubit pipinya dengan cukup keras. "Hehe,, bukan mimpi" Sehun cengengesan diiringi dengan setetes air mata bahagianya yang jatuh. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskanmu Jongin, dan tidak akan memberikanmu kepada siapapun. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Dan entah siapa yang memulai, mereka melakukan penyatuan bibir. Saling melumat dan menyesap, menyalurkan betapa besar cinta mereka yang sebenarnya. Terdengar klise, memang. Tapi disini, Jongin berusaha untuk mencintai pemuda dihadapannya yang sudah menjadi sahabat serta menyatakan cintanya dengan tulus tersebut. Lumatan demi lumatan mereka lakukan hingga mereka tidak sadar kalau di ambang pintu ada sepasang suami istri yang mendengar semua pembicaraan anak serta teman Jongin yang juga sudah mereka anggap anak tersebut.

Sebenarnya mereka belum berangkat kepengadilan untuk menuntut Kris, saat dijalan, ibunya Jongin melupakan sesuatu hingga mereka harus kembali ke kediaman mewah mereka. Hingga, mereka mendengar semua pembicaraan kedua makhluk yang sangat mereka sayangi tersebut saling mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan tulus. Dan mereka tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, mereka rasa mereka sudah menemukan—calon- suami yang baik untuk putra tunggal mereka—Kim Jongin, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Oh Jongin.

 **.**

' **Cause I Love You**

 **.**

"Jongin, panggil Sehun dan suruh dia dating mala mini bersama neneknya" Jongin menatap ayahnya yang berada disebelah ibunya. Saat ini mereka tengah menikmati sarapan dengan hikmat, namun ketika ayahnya berbicara seperti itu membuat kening Jongin mengkerut, tumben ayahnya menyuruh Sehun datang, bersama neneknya lagi.

"Emangnya ada ap—"

"Panggil dan suruh saja dia datang malam ini bersama neneknya. Oh, ayah bisa mengirimkan supir kesana untuk menjemput keduanya. Kau tinggal menyuruh mereka siap-siap saja" Jongin mengangguk ragu untuk jawabannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menjejakkan kakinya di kediaman mewah sahabat—pacar-tercintanya—kalau Jongin sudah bisa dibilang pacar. Ia bingung saat pacarnya itu meneleponnya tadi siang—untung lagi tidak adajadwal kuliah- dan menyuruhnya untuk datang kerumahnya dengan dijemput seorang supir pribadi keluarga Kim tersebut. Ia disuruh datang bersama neneknya. Ia memakai pakaian semi formal—kemeja biru malam dengan hiasan samar dibagian pinggangnya, dipadukan jeans hitam yang sangat cocok dengan kaki kurus nan kuatnya. Dan neneknya sendiri memakai _dress_ putih dibawah lutut, membuat neneknya terlihat cantik walaupun umurnya sudah lewat setengah abad. "Selamat malam paman" Sehun membungkuk hormat saat ia melihat ayah Jongin yang duduk di ruang tengah.

"Ah, tidak usah formal begitu Sehun-ah, ayo silakan masuk. Mari nek" suruh ayahnya Jongin. Sehun hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya.

"Umm.. Kami dipanggil kesini ada apa ya paman?" Tanya Sehun pelan dan sopan saat neneknya sudah diajak ibu Jongin entah kemana.

"Err.. bagaimana ya mengatakannya" Sehun mengerutkan kening bingung saat ayahnya Jongin terlihat bingung juga. "Tunggu sebentar, JONGIN!" Ayahnya Jongin berteriak sambil mengadahkan kepalanya kearah kamar Jongin yang dilantai dua, Sehun saja sampai hendak menutup telinganya, namun karena itu tidak sopan jadinya ia hanya menahan dengungan ditelinganya. Lalu tak lama terdengar sahutan yang Sehun yakin sekali itu suara pacar cantiknya—eh- menyahut teriakan ayahnya tadi.

"Tunggu Jongin sebentar" Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tak lama terdengar derap langkah yang semakin dekat dengan dirinya dan juga paman Kim. "Nah Jongin, Sehun, tunggu sebentar ayah masuk dulu" kemudian ayah Jongin atau paman Kim melesat entah kemana tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua insan yang memandangnya bingung.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Jongin?" Tanya Sehun pelan karena Jongin juga duduk disampingnya yang entah kebetulan atau apa, Jongin juga memakai kemeja berwarna biru malam. Oh, jodoh memang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. "Tiba-tiba tadi pagi ayah menyuruhku untuk datang mala mini. Hanya itu" sambung Jongin lagi dengan matanya yang was was karena tidak ada tanda-tanda orang atau siapapun yang mendekat.

"Aku curiga"

"Hm?" Jongin memandang Sehun sambil meminum minuman yang ada dimeja, yang ia yakini kalau itu gelas ayahnya.

"Jangan-jangan kita ingin dinikahkan"

 _ **UHUKK**_

"Aduhh.. Pelan pelan sayangku" Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin, cukup kasihan karena ia melihat air yang diminum Jongin sedikit keluar lewat hidung. Oh pasti sakit sekali. "Maaf, maafkan aku" ucap Sehun lagi.

"Kau juga… uhukk.. Kalau bicara jangan yang aneh aneh" Dan Jongin bisa menguasai dirinya, walaupun wajahnya merah padam, entah malu atau efek tersedak.

"Ya, kan siapa tahu. Hehe" Sehun cengengesan, membuat Jongin mendengus tidak kentara. "Tapi—"

"SEHUN! JONGIN! AYO MAKAN MALAM!" Terdengar teriakan ibu Jongin dari arah dapur. Lalu Jongin membisikkan _'maafkan ibuku'_ pada Sehun sebelum mereka bangkit menuju ruang makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun. Jongin" Semua orang yang sedang hikmat makan tersebut menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang kepala keluarga Kim. "Kuharap kalian tidak terkejut mendengar ini" Sehun serta Jongin tidak ada yang membuka mulut untuk bersuara. Menunggu sang kepala keluarga tersebut melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tempo hari aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian" Sehun dan Jongin menahan napas serentak.

"Pembicaraan yang mana?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati.

"Waktu ka—"

"Waktu Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jongin, lalu kalian—" ibunya Jongin menaruh kedua ujung jarinya untuk bersentuhan—kode orang ciuman- sontak membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya serta wajah yang memerah padam, Sehun pun tak jauh seperti Jongin. Hahh,, malu sekali 'kan kalian yang tengah meng-iya iyakan kekasihmu ternyata tertangkap basah oleh orang tua kekasihmu itu?

"Ma—maaf paman, bi, aku.. aku—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Sehun, kami mendukung hubungan kalian kok" ungkap ayah Jongin tersenyum, begitupun dengan ibu Jongin—beliau tersenyum sangat lebar- dan neneknya yang menatap Sehun tidak percaya—terkejut.

"Bu—"

"Kalian akan melaksanakan janji suci minggu depan"

 _ **What the hell,**_ _secepat itu?_

 **.**

' **Cause I Love You**

 **.**

Terlihat siluet sepasang suami istri—suami- tengah berpelukan erat ditengah deburan ombak yang sangat memanjakan mata—karena sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Yang lebih tinggi memeluk yang mungil dengan erat dari belakang seakan jika pelukan itu dilepas, yang mungil akan berlari meninggalkannya. Sinar _oranye_ yang dikeluarkan oleh sang surya yang hendak kembali keperadabannya itu menambah kesan yang _romantic_ untuk kedua pasangan yang baru saja menikah tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan berakhir seperti ini Jongin" Yang tinggi berucap ditengah-tengah tenangnya deburan ombak yang saling bersahutan, membuat yang lebih mungil tersenyum dan semakin melesakkan tubuhnya pada dada yang ber-status suami itu dengan nyaman, sangat pas untuk melindunginya.

"Aku juga Sehun" jawabnya yang bibirnya tidak pernah meninggalkan senyumannya yang sangat manis itu.

Yang tinggi melesakkan wajahnya pada kepala yang ber-status istri, menciumi helaiannya yang berbau apel, sangat menenangkan dan juga memanjakan hidung. (misi iklan shampoo #plak)

"Kira-kira Kris bagaimana ya Sehun?" yang mungil—Jongin- membuka mulut bertanya pada sang suami tentang mantan suami yang sudah menyakitinya dahulu. Ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana Kris sekarang, itu saja tidak lebih.

Sehun menghela napas. "Kata ibu dia sudah di rawat dirumah sakit yang ada di Seoul, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu dimana. Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Tidak— aku hanya— aku.. Ya, aku mengkhawatirkannya Sehun" Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. Ia mengkhawatirkan Kris sementara mereka tengah menikmati bulan madu, ugh, betapa bodohnya Jongin. "Maafkan aku" ucapnya lirih.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Jongin hingga mereka berhadapan. "Hey, tidak perlu meminta maaf. Itu wajar karena Kris mantan suamimu" Jongin menatap Sehun.

"Sehun.."

"Tidak salah, kau hanya mengkhawatirkannya kan?" Jongin mengangguk ragu, dan Sehun merengkuhnya hingga Jongin tenggelam dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Sangat nyaman sampai sampai Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati hangat tubuh suaminya itu. "Setelah pulang dari sini, kau ingin kita menjenguk Kris?"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dalam. "Benarkah? Tapi,apa kau tidak marah?" cicitnya memandang Sehun takut takut.

Sehun terkekeh, "Untuk apa aku marah hm?"

"Kau 'kan benci terhadap Kris?"

"Aku benci karena ia sudah menyakitimu saat itu, tapi setelah tahu kalau ia memiliki kelainan jiwa. Aku bisa apa? Mungkin memang pada dasarnya dia seperti itu" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil pada Jongin.

"Tapi dia dulu tidak seperti itu loh Hun"

"Sudahlah, kenapa kita membahas Kris sekarang?" kemudian Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bersalah. "Oh,ayolah sayang. Jangan pandang aku seperti itu" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia dapat menggapai wajah Jongin dan mengecup bibir seksi itu dengan lembut. Dan Jongin memasang wajah terkejut karena Sehun terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Aaah.. Sehun, kau membuatku terkejut tahu" Jongin menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun, dan melesakkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun. Karena demi apapun! Wajahnya merah oh dewa Neptunus.

"Wow, betapa manjanya beruangku sekarang. Kau perlu dihukum karena sudah berani manja pada singa jantan sayang"

Dan setelah itu terdengar pekikan Jongin karena Sehun mengangkatnya dengan tidak romantis, lihat saja cara mengangkat tubuhnya bak karung beras itu. Membuat Jongin memberontak dikukungan tangan yang tidak terlalu kekar itu.

Dan selanjutnya terjadilah pergelumulan panas disalah satu kamar hotel yang ada di pantai tersebut. Dengan Jongin mendesahkan nama Sehun serta desahandan juga geraman yang menandakan kalau mereka sangat menikmati permainan yang dibuat Sehun. Hingga Jongin kelelahan.

Baik, kita bisa meninggalkan mereka yang masih dengan urusannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Ovie tahu ini kek dipaksain banget yekan. Ovie juga—ah, gatau gimana bilangnya. Ovie itu ga pandai buat nulis bagian akhir cerita. Jadinya ya gini.**

 **Semoga suka aja ya dengan happy end nya HunKai yang sudah kawin kkk~**

 **Yang ngakak Kris sekali gampar langsung pingsan ya Ovie juga ngakak. Kan dia memang dasar payah dasar lemah /ala killerbee/plak/ dia kan hebatnya pas ada antek-antek doing wkwk.**

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **Afranabilacantik; Mizukami Sakura-chan; steffany. elfxoticbaby; Kim Kai Jong; kim. jongin; Wiwitdyas1; ismi. ryeosomnia; Jiji Park; ulfah. cuittybeams; tokisaki; sayakanoicinoe;** cute; sarah261; ariska; Hun94Kai88 **; and ALL SIDERS**

 **Akhir kata, Ovie sangat berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai tamat. Ovie terharu dengan View pembaca yang—masya Allah- lebih dari reviewers/?. Tapi gapapa lah. Dan Ovie sangat berterima kasih samakalian yang sudah nyempetin review sama ff abal ini.**

 **EXO-L Jjang!**

 **Selamat bertemu di ff abal Ovie selanjutnya~ 3 3**


End file.
